Daddy's Girl
by Aimneechan
Summary: Finished! Ok my fellow fanfictioners, i have a task for you! Review! PLEASE!
1. Our Little Girl

Author's Talk

Aimi-This story is about you Yuki!

Yuki-Great!

Tohru- Oh Yuki-kun that's wonderful!

Aimi- But this story takes place when you are 43 years old, and 26 years old, mostly!

Yuki-Thank god I have gray hair already!

Aimi and Tohru- On with the story!

Daddy's Girl

When I was 18 I fell in love with Machi. Although I had to go off to college, so I wouldn't see her for a long time. 2 years after I graduated we got married! I became a middle school teacher and Machi decided to be a waitress. 2 years of being alone in our tiny apartment, we had our very first daughter, Masumi. I remember that day perfectly. At the middle school I teach my old High school friend Kimi Todo (who yes was on the student council with me KimiSecretary) is a secretary. The hospital called me so I ran down the hall into the office and told Kimi;

"Meet me at the hospital, bring Nao and Kakeru." I said as I flew out the door. She had started to say something, but I couldn't hear. I was already gone. I ran all the way to the hospital _Dangit why didn't I bring the car?! _I thought to myself as I ran. I pressed my back against the revolving door and pushed. I sprinted to the desk and shouted;

"Machi Sohma," her name like a beautiful song, "She just had a baby…I think?"

"You must be Yuki," The Secretary said, I instantly thought of Kimi, "Room 402, oh and congratulations!"

"Arigato Gozaimasu," I called already halfway down the hallway. I ran up the stairs, until I got to the 4th floor. I asked a nurse;

"Where is room 402?"

"Oh, right down at the end of the hall!" She replied. Of course the hall was really, really long. I ran once more. The second I got to the door I paused. I didn't want to scare her and I didn't want to look like I had just run a 3 miler. I caught my breath and then as calmly as I possibly could, walked inside. Machi was asleep, I looked around, no baby. _Had I just imagined this?_ I pinched myself just to make sure. _Nope._ I gently shook her. She lifted her eyes a little bit and said;

"When did you get here?" Machi said and opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Oh yeah your really nice, so where is she?" I replied kidding only a little.

"The said she had breathing problems…so they took her. They said she'd be back soon." Machi simply replied, no fear, no hesitation.

"Ok…sure…So…how…are…you?" My voice hesitated. That surprised me. I promised myself I wouldn't panic.

"Fine. Now go away so I can sleep!" She snapped. As soon as she said that the nurse walked in and placed my new daughter in Machi's arms. Then she left. Just like that. "What is wrong with you?" She asked and then her eyes sprung open, "That's… not…what… I…meant…" I laughed. A few seconds later Kakeru burst through the door.

"Oh Yun-Yun and Machi where is this beautiful baby of yours?" Kakeru asked. Kimi and Nao nodded. "Does she sparkle in the sun and moonlight just like our little Yun-Yun? Or does she have beautiful brown hair like our Machi?"

"You know Kakeru you really should shut up in trivial times like these!" Nao shouted.

"Shut up! All of you!" Machi hissed. Kimi walked over and picked our baby up. She kissed the top of her forehead and smiled warmly. It was the first time I'd seen Kimi completely at peace. Even in high school!

"She looks just like Yun-Yun. Silver hair, Pale skin, Pale purple eyes. She is beautiful!" Kimi exclaimed happily. She handed the baby off to Kakeru.

"Too true, too true!" He said as he kissed the baby's forehead. He handed her to Nao. Nao held her close to his cheek and kissed her forehead (Author's note: I would hate to be kissed on the forehead by 3 people whom aren't related to me O.o).

"When you really think about it the only thing related to Sohma-Chan is the ears." Nao explained. (Author's note: Sohma-chanMachi). The rest of them nodded, except for Machi, Machi had fallen asleep.

"I know Mach'll probably kill me for this," Yuki said, "Would you please name her? Naohito, I mean." Nao looked shocked.

"Uh, um, I really don't think I…" Nao started, but was instantly silenced by Yuki's palm and his nod. "Erm…Ok…" He looked at the little girl for a minute and said "Masumi. Because the name means 'Increasing beauty' she is Masumi!" Nao exclaimed as he held her up and smiled. Masumi opened her tiny eyes and smiled back. I seriously thought Nao was going to cry.

"Masumi! I repeated excitedly.

"Shut up! All of you!" Machi mumbled.

"Mach! Our little girl, her name is Masumi! Oh Mach isn't it a beautiful name!" I smiled.

"And, how exactly, did you come to that conclusion. Did you take advantage of my sleeping time?" Machi snapped. Kimi, Kakeru, Nao, and I nodded.

"Out! Out! All of you!" She pointed to me, "You too! And give me my baby! NOW!" She snapped holding her arms out.

"Chill Machi!" Kimi said, "Nao, Kakeru and I will leave! You and Yun-Yun can be alone!" She smiled. "I have to find a sub for Yun-Yun anyway."

"Bye!" They all said.

Machi smiled peacefully and looked down at Masumi. Masumi reached up and touched Machi's eye. I laughed. A few moments later Masumi was in my arms, looking up happily at me. I felt tears roll down my cheeks, they landed on the soft blue blanket wrapped around her. Machi reached her hand up and wiped them away. I leaned down and gave Machi a kiss on the forehead.


	2. Nuhuh! Uhhuh!

**Yuki- What the hell?!**

**Aimi- What?**

**Yuki- This chapter's shorter!!**

**Aimi- You'll get over it!**

**2 years later :**

**2 years later the same thing pretty much happened again except for the fact that it was in the middle of the night. I drove Machi to the hospital and we had a beautiful new daughter, this time named by Kakeru and Kimi. Her name was Akemi meaning 'Bright Beauty' (author's note: for those of you who keep track, yes Akemi was kissed on the forehead a million times too. :[ Poor little girls.) Akemi looked exactly like Machi! Masumi sat on the edge of the bed with Nao, Kakeru, and Kimi, smiling brightly, saying;**

**"I'm going to teach her how to do everything!" She would say that and then everyone would laugh at her extreme enthusiasm.**

**14 years later :**

**"You never, ever do anything the right way!" I heard Masumi yelling at 9:00 am, she was yelling at Akemi. "You mess up EVERYTHING! I swear!"**

**"Ok, ok, what's going on?" I asked rubbing my eyes. **

**Masumi pointed to Akemi, "She messes up everything! Look at my carpet! It has HIGHLIGHTER on it! My beautiful white carpet!" She began to weep.**

**"Dad! She's yelling at me for a YELLOW highlighter mark on her carpet! She is so stupid! What is wrong with her? She is SUCH A DRAMA QUEEN!" Akemi shouted pointing to Masumi.**

**"Nuh-uh!" Masumi said.**

**"Uh huh!" Akemi Shrieked.**

**"Nuh-uh!"**

**"Uh-huh!"**

**"Nuh-uh!"**

**"ENOUGH!" I shouted at them. "Don't you realize that the thing you're fighting is COMPLETELY POINTLESS?" They both froze and looked up at me. "I'll be right back." I said. 1 minute later I returned with soap and a sponge. I pointed to the carpet, "Clean! BOTH of you!"**

**"BUT!" The both screeched. I stared down at them while they got on their knees and cleaned the carpet. "Sorry Akey," Masumi said a little reluctantly.**

**"No, I'm sorry Masu. I really didn't mean to write on your carpet." Akemi Apologized.**

**Akemi had always been jealous of Masumi. Masumi was the town beauty queen. Akemi had always been known as the soccer star. I didn't think that there was anything wrong with that, she did. Masumi had written a book, she always had the best fashion, and she often got calls from fans in America. Akemi was known throughout the town as a good soccer player, but that was it. Masumi's book was about how to stay young, fit, and be able to fit in the 30 year old prom dress! **

**The next day it was Masumi's birthday, she was turning 17 on December 19. She was the youngest senior in her class and she felt very unhappy about that. For her birthday she went out with her friends on a road trip before Christmas. She came back on the 24th. She looked very happy. **

**"We went skiing, and ice-skating…" She explained, "But that was pretty much it."**


	3. Help Me

Author's Talk

Aimineechan-Yuki this chapter is very sad. Are you ready?

Yuki-Yes.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

2 Months Later

It was exactly 2 months after Masumi's birthday, around 1:00 am, while everyone was (Supposedly) asleep, I heard a sound. It sounded like a small whimper. Than I heard a soft;

"Help," that really scared me. I walked across the hall into Akemi's room, she was sleeping very soundly, her even steady breathing made me smile, but I had to find the source of the cry. I walked into Masumi's room and saw her leaning against her bed on the floor, lifeless.

"Masumi! Masumi! Wake Up! M-m-Machi! Come quick!" I cried. Machi ran into the room and gasped. I picked Masumi up off the ground and ran down the stairs, out to the, and drove to the hospital. Just leaving Machi standing there in Masumi's room. 'Rrrring Rrrrring' I called Machi;

"C-Call Ryan and tell him to come and give you his car, he can watch Akemi…while…were…gone." I shouted into the phone.

"G-g-g-ot it," she answered before she hung up. Ryan was Kyo's adopted son, who always loved Masumi and Akemi. He always looked after them. Since Akemi was born. No he rarely saw them because he was married with a little boy of his own. Ryan often saw his sister, Kyo's biological child, Kagura instead of Masumi and Akemi. It was always a treat when they saw each other. (Author's note: Ryan is 14 years apart from Kagura, 13 years apart from Masumi, and 15 years apart from Akemi.) Machi pick up the phone and dialed Ryan's number, it took 5 rings before he picked up.

"Hello?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"Ryan? It's Machi. I have a huge favor for you. And when I say the next thing you have to believe me. There is a life at stake if you don't fulfill my request."

"I'm listening," Ryan replied.

"Masumi was taken to the hospital. I need you to come over and give me your car so I can go see what's up. Meanwhile you can watch Akemi."

"Mach, she's fifteen she can stay alone. But I guess the point is so that if she wakes up she'll know what's happened and that you need my car."

"Hai. Will you be over soon?"

"Yes…but what exactly happened to Masumi?"

"Sh-Sh-She," Machi sobbed, "Stopped breathing."

"I'll be right over, I promise. I love you."

"I love you too. Give Naoki a kiss for me." (Author's note- NaokiRyan's son.) "Good-Bye." Machi fell on her knees and sobbed into her hands. 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Ryan, I assume you're parked out front," Machi hurried as she grabbed the keys from his hand, "It was really nice to see you again. Ok yeah take care of Akemi and all. Bye."

"Bye." He called after her. He walked up the stairs into Akemi's room and gently shook her awake.

"Ryan!" She exclaimed when she saw him. "Oh it is SO good to see you…at 1:30 in the…morning. Why are you here?"

"Masumi is in the hospital." He said as he felt tears come to his eyes. It pained him deeply to say those dreaded words.

"Why? What happened?" Akemi questioned him wonderingly.

"She stopped breathing." Ryan replied.

---

During the drive to the hospital I couldn't help running red lights and stop signs. But who even cared?! It's not like anyone drives at 2 am. When we finally got there (A/N-Yuki was probably only driving for 5 minutes, but it must have felt like an hour.) I watched as they took her away from me. I just sat in the waiting room, a vacant expression on my tear-stained face. Machi got there ten minutes later. She spotted me quickly and sat down next to me, sobbing. One by one people walked in and sat with us. Her best friends, Aimi and Saku were among them. We waited there for 13 hours, to see if anything came up. When nothing did we (A/N/- Yuki and Machi) went home and got some well needed sleep.


	4. See ya in 10!

**Aimineechan- So Yuki what did you think.**

**Yuki-Must you really go over this painful part of my past?**

**Aimineechan- The world must know!**

**Ayame- Let us continue the story forthwith**

**Yuki-Nii-San??? Why are you here.**

**Ayame-CUZ!**

**3 Months Later**

**"Dad!" Masumi exclaimed as I walked into her white hospital room, of which she shared with a girl her age, Tamara Ichigo. "It's good to see ya!"**

**"Guess what!" I smiled with extreme happiness. I came to see her everyday she'd been in the hospital and she never got tired of it.**

**"What?!" She asked.**

**"You're leaving the hospital tomorrow!" Tamara clapped happily and I watched as a huge smile spread across Masumi's face. But she would not be coming home. Not tomorrow, nor the next day.**

**Because Masumi Setaru Sohma…died on May 16th 2024.**

**It's hard to remember exactly what happened after she died. I do remember going to pick her up at the hospital. Machi and Akemi waited at home setting up the house for a surprise party. I remember walking in the door and how I practically ran up to the desk. I told them that I was here to pick up my daughter, Masumi Sohma. I remember the shadow that crossed the receptionist's face when she heard me say that. She Look at me and said;**

**"I'm sorry and I really don't want to be the one to tell you this…,but your daughter…is…de-dead." I remember standing there for about 10 seconds while the thought actually went to my head.**

**"Dead?!" I shouted, turning the heads in the waiting room, "Is this some sort of sick joke?" she shook her head sadly. I burst through the double doors into the actual hospital. I ran down the hallway, crashing through her door. I saw her lying down, peacefully. "M-Masumi. This can't be true!" Her roommate, Tamara, started to weep. I picked Masumi up and held her, crying. I was so hysterical nurses came into the room, curious. When they saw us they tried to get Tamara to leave. She refused. I held out my palm letting them know I wanted her there. Tamara walked up to us and hugged me meaning Masumi was in between me and her. We sobbed into her hair for a while. I could only imagine Machi at home, singing happily. I needed to tell her. When I shifted Tamara noticed I was getting up. She sat down on Masumi's bed, cradling her like a mother would to a child. I whipped out my cell phone and punched in Machi's number. It only took one ring for her to pick up.**

**"Yuki?" She answered, "Are you guys on your way home?" I sobbed in reply. "Yuki?" she said once again, " Is everything Okay?"**

**"Sh-," sob, "She, is dead." I said in between gasping. "Ma-Masumi is d-d-dead." It pained me to say those words. Machi started crying, I could hear everyone in the background asking her what happened.**

**"I need to come down there." She said.**

**"No!" I replied, "Stay there and tell everyone what happened, I'll stay here and figure out what happened," Machi started to say something, but I hung up. I stormed down the hall. While walking I ran into the doctors and nurses who had taken care of her, clumped up in the corridor. "My daughter is dead!" I shouted at them. The nurse in charge of her medication was sobbing. **

**"Mr. Sohma," her doctor said, "Please stay calm. Were going to investigate right away!"**

**"Don't you 'Stay calm,' me Dangit! How would you feel if your daughter was dead?"**

**"Insignificant, because I do not have a daughter." The doctor replied. It was such a preposterous response I punched him in the eye.**

**"If you had a daughter Dangit! Who the heck do you think you are? I don't give a shit if you don't have a daughter! It's the same as if your wife died you bastard!" I screamed. Other doctors and nurses were holding me back, while others tended to Masumi's doctor's wounds. "Get the heck offa me!" I shouted pushing the staff away. I ran back to Masumi's room. Masumi was now gone. "Where'd she go?!" I asked Tamara.**

**"They took her so they could find out what happened." Tamara replied. I handed Tamara my number and told her to call me if anything came up. I couldn't leave everyone at home, waiting for me. I ran down the hallway, to the entrance, where I started the car and drove home. **

**I ran up the walk and into the house. It was starting to rain I noticed despite the tears pouring from my eyes. When I burst through the front door the overwhelming loudness made me collapse.**

**"YUKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Machi screamed, "Wake up!" She ran into the kitchen and took the big bottle of Pepsi and poured it on me. My eyes sprang open. I walked into the living room and sat down. Akemi came over and sat on my lap. We sobbed together. The whole room cried, over 25 people crying for my daughter. I looked around and saw, Haru and Rin and their kids. Kyo, Tohru and their kids, Ryan and Kagura. I saw Masumi's boyfriend, her editor, her teachers, and even her ex-best friends, Saku and Aimi. They were all crying. Everyone stayed the night, lying on the floor, covered in sweatshirts. I fell asleep on the couch with Akemi and Machi. Tissues were littered around the ground from all the crying. When we all woke up no one ate breakfast, we just sat there, still sobbing. At around 10:00 (am) the phone rang. Half the people jumped up, but I was the only one who walked into the kitchen to get it.**

**"Hello?" I asked, my throat hoarse from all the crying.**

**"Hi Mr. Sohma." Tamara answered.**

**"Have you heard anything?" I asked.**

**"I think you better come down here."**

**"See ya in ten!" I replied. "Ok." I said to everyone in the living room, "I'm going to the hospital. They found out something!" I ran out the door before anyone even said anything. It was still raining I noticed. I jumped in the car and was at the hospital in no less than 8 minutes. I sprinted to the desk, "Where are Masumi Sohma's doctors?"**


	5. Finally

**"In Masumi's room waiting for you to arrive." The Receptionist said without looking up. I ran through the door and all the way to Masumi's room. A few doctors (A/N- The doctor Yuki punched was not there. What a coward.) And the medication nurse was seated on her bed. "O.K what did you find out?!" I asked. The medication nurse stood up. I noticed her eyes were all red and puffy.**

**"On the last dose of medication Masumi took for her breathing, we put in as a shot so I would spread faster," She said, "And…I overdosed her. The tiniest amount of the medication was too high, and it caused her to die." **

**"YOU OVERDOSED HER?! YOU PEOPLE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS PLACE! I'M SUING YOU ALL!" I screamed. Tamara gasped, I didn't know she was here. "Oh no! Tamara I am so sorry about all the stuff I said."**

**"You EVIL PEOPLE!!!!! If Mr. Sohma is suing you I'm with him all the way! It's not like I can go home any way!" She screamed.**

**"Why can't you go home?" I asked her.**

**"She's a ward of the city. Tamara lives here." One of the doctors pointed out. "She is, although, up for adoption." I looked at Tamara, she nodded.**

**"Where do I sign?" I asked.**

**"Excuse me?" One of the doctors asked.**

**"Where can I sign the adoption papers?" I made myself clearer.**

**"Seriously?!" The doctors and Tamara exclaimed at the same time. Tamara's tone was happy, the doctor's tone was curious. "Mr. Sohma? Are you serious?" They said at the same time, again.**

**"Yes. Machi and I have always loved you like you were our daughter. Machi wanted you as our daughter. Akemi always loved you, and so have I." I replied. "Please come home with me."**

**2 Years Later (Tamara's POV)**

**"I'm home! Mom? Dad? Akemi?" I shouted into the deadly quiet house.**

**"SURPRISE!!!!" 20 people shouted out, jumping out from behind the couches in our living room. It had been 2 years since I had become a Sohma. 2 years since Yuki and Machi's Actual daughter, Masumi, Died in our hospital room. 2 years since I was adopted. 5 years since I had been given up by my real parents. I had just driven home a 4 hour drive from school in Kyoto. I laughed as I ran into the crowd and hugged my parents. **

**"Welcome home!" They said into my ears. As I gave hello hugs to everybody, I laughed;**

**I was finally home.**


End file.
